Empty Chairs at Empty Tables
by TWILIGHTER110323
Summary: Set after war. How do you cope? How do you deal with the pain of losing someone you love?  SONG FIC  LES MISERABLES!


_There's a grief that can't be spoken yet the pain goes on and on_

Grief, that's all I feel, is grief. I should have been there for her, for them. Instead I go off like the coward I am and ran. I feel like a complete douche, how could I do this to her. It was my war too.

_Empty chairs at empty tables now my friends are dead and gone_

She wanted me to stay. She begged me not to go. But my jealousy got in the way per usual. Now I'm at the three broomsticks nursing another fire whiskey, my fifth, or sixth, who cares, it's my entire fault.

_Here they talked of revolution, here it was they lit the flame, here they sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came. From the table in the corner, they could see the world reborn and they rose with voices ringing, and I can hear them now, the very words that they had sung became their last communion at the barricade at dawn_

They kept talking about the day after, how the end of the War was near. Of course she stayed with me that night we stayed up all hours of the night showing our love for one another. The next morning I told to run with me, we could be together and be free. She refused, saying her place was on that battlefield. That there was something to fight for. Freedom.

_Oh my friends my friends forgive me. That I live and you are gone_

After she left I fled, I would not had survived if I stayed. He would have found me and murdered me for what I've done. All because of her. To me, she was the forbidden fruit. I had to have her, no matter the cost.

When I came back a few nights ago, I found out that Harry had killed Voldemort, but not before he killed her. Among those who died were, Ronald Weasly, Molly Weasly, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and both my mother and father, not to mention the many others that I did not know. Yes, we won the war, but who really won?

_There's a grief that can't be spoken and the pain goes on and on_

Harry Potter walks into the pub feeling numb. He wanted to drink his pain away, but witches and wizards all wanted to thank him for saving them. "_But at what cost?" _he thought bitterly. While walking to the bar, he spots someone. "Malfoy?"

"Hello Potter. Where's your entourage?" he slurred.

"I don't have one. Not since the war ended anyway. Do you mind if I sit?"

Draco nodded quickly and continued nursing his whiskey. Looking at the table, he murmured, "I was going to ask her to marry me that night, did you know that?"

"Who? Hermione?"

"No, Pansy. Yes you idiot the girl I dated for over a year and a half."

_Phantom faces at the window. Phantom faces on the floor._

"I still see her face from time to time. It scares me. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry that I'm still alive I want her back, Potter. I wanna hold her in my arms once more and say it'll be ok in the end."

"I'm sorry mate. I don't know what to say. She was my best friend and she died it should've been me. Not her!"

Draco looked up and left without saying anything.

_Empty chairs at empty tables. Where my friends will meet no more, My friends my friends don't ask me what your sacrifice was for._

A few days later, we find Harry Potter at a funeral for Draco Malfoy. They say he died of drinking too much. He knew better, it was a broken heart and a successful suicide. When Harry got to the funeral home the preacher handed him a piece of parchment. They said they found it with him the night he died. It said…

_**You were right Potter, it should have been you, not her. I may sound like an arse right now but I'm choosing the easy way out. I am going home to her. We will be happy again. All I can say is this and this alone Potter…**_

_**There's a grief that can't be spoken yet the pain goes on**_

_**That's all I've felt for a while. I'll take good care of her, I won't leave her again. Goodbye Pott…Harry. Thanks for that talk at the pub it made me realize that I should quit running.**_

_**D. Malfoy**_

"Oh my God." Harry whispered. Stunned at what he had read. Standing up quickly he apparatus back to the Burrow to share the news.

_**Empty chairs at empty tables, were my friend will meet no more.**_


End file.
